1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic torque wrench, and more particularly to an electronic torque wrench including a digital display pivotally attached to a wrench handle for allowing the digital display to be pivoted or rotated relative to the wrench handle to various angular position and for allowing the digital display to be easily seen by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electronic torque wrenches comprise one or more strain gages mounted in the beam section of a torque wrench and disposed between a wrench head and a wrench handle, and a digital readout coupled to the strain gages for displaying the information detected by the strain gages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,155 to Otto discloses one of the typical electronic torque wrenches comprising a strain measuring bridge circuit disposed to measure the bending strain of the wrench handle, and coupled between one or more strain gages and a digital readout to detect the bending strain or the torque of the torque wrenches.
However, the digital readout is embedded in the wrench handle and may be covered or shielded by the hand of the user that holds the wrench handle such that the digital readout may not be easily seen by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,612 to Rittmann discloses another typical electronic torque wrench comprising a control circuit disposed on a circuit board to measure the bending strain or the torque of the wrench handle, and coupled between one or more strain gages and a digital display to detect the bending strain or the torque of the torque wrenches.
However, the digital display is embedded in the wrench handle and may be covered or shielded by the hand of the user that holds the wrench handle such that the digital display may not be easily seen by the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electronic torque wrenches.